My true soul mate
by cheraichan
Summary: just a small oneshot sweet ficcy of an evening of Junior and Anita being together.


**My true soul mate**

By cheraichan

Anita stood at the railing over looking the large waterway that went through the middle of the town. She didn't want to go home that evening. She rested her arms on the top of the stone and laid her head on top of her arms. She sighed deeply as she watched the sun sink lower and lower from the sky. The slight wind blew her short pink hair slightly along with her school uniform. The flames from her memories waved in front of her vision. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Junior step next to her and watch her. He was in the same position as her. His hair was put in a ponytail and his red eyes watched her.

Anita snapped back awake or aware of her surroundings to notice someone was next to her. She turned her head to find a slightly surprised Junior next to her. She blushed slightly as he continued to look at her.

"How…How long have you been here?" She asked as she moved so her body was facing his.

"Only a little while." Was all he could say. A smile crossed her face as she looked at him. She grabbed his hand and started to run.

"Let's go to the park!" All he could do was let her hold his hand as they both ran. By the time they reached the park it was dusk and the streetlights were illuminating the area. There was no one else in the area. Anita dropped her bag on the ground and pulled Junior down beside her on the grass. Very much like the last time Junior had met up with her at night.

"Ne, Junior…do you…have you made anymore friends?" Anita asked as she looked over at the quiet boy next to her. That was all she got out of him as they continued to lay next to each other.

Junior didn't know what he wanted but he knew one thing and that was he wanted to stay with Anita for the time. He wished forever but that didn't make any sense to him. It most likely had to be that she was his first true friend or at least what she said she was to him. He snapped back when he felt a small hand rest on his cheek. He looked over to the person to find none other than Anita.

"Junior…will you stay…I mean…I…will you keep being my friend?" He looked at the blushing paper user in shock and also embarrassment. Once again he didn't know what to say but he was capable of forming one word.

"Yes." He looked and watched in amazement as she began to glow with happiness. He laid in shock as she threw her arms around him in a hug. Her head was next to his neck and her body on top of his. Now he tensed in reaction. He stayed still thinking that she would let go, but she didn't.

"Hey Junior…do you remember when we first met?" He relaxed as he became accustomed to her on top of him.

"You mean at the book store?" He knew that was what she was talking about and yet he wanted to hear her thought on it.

"Yeah, when I was following Nenene-nee. I remember you were just suddenly behind me for that book. I had put my hand over your mouth to stop you from making a noise." Anita laughed slightly as she remembered it and she quieted down as Junior did not laugh with her.

It pained him to a certain degree. The memory was very vivid in his mind. The fact that Anita had made physical contact and treated him like a normal person. Then again why wouldn't she? In fact she still did. Junior wasn't even sure she knew he was an enemy. The irony of it was the longer he got to know her, the harder he found it to fight against her. When they met in the school library when he was shooting the one guy he had tried to kill her also. His lip twitched but there was no way he could truly laugh at everything they went through. He found it pained, no painful to think of how close he had come to killing her those few times. When she walked up to him in the library and the hallway of the school. She just came up to him and recognized him from the book store.

"You said you didn't like books…" He spoke out loud without really knowing he did. He felt a thump against his chest and it brought him back to what was going on around him. His eyes widened when his garnet eyes met emerald. Her eyes looked so sad and lost within herself, he felt as if she would never wake up. That or he would need to embrace her. He stopped every train of thought when he heard her whisper so softly he almost missed what she said.

"Every where I looked…there was burning books. Thousands of burning books." He suddenly embraced her. He could tell he was blushing but for some odd reason he did not want her to continue her story. The tears were in her eyes and he didn't wish for them to fall. But, he felt them drip onto his neck anyway. He closed his eyes as she gripped onto him crying. He felt as if his heart was going to explode, it was beating so hard and fast he was sure it was louder then her tears and sniffles. He could feel her body slowly relax and her breathing evened out. He opened his eyes slightly. He was distantly surprised to find he could barely tell that she was on top of him. She felt so light he could have easily picked her up and made everything a lot less complicated. For some reason he let them continue to lay on the grass in the late spring night. He knew that Miss Wendy would be upset for him being late but he didn't really care at all that he was going to get yelled at. This was oddly exactly where he wanted to be.

"No, just that I am with the one that I want to be with." Junior said out loud to himself. What he didn't know was that Anita had heard what he had said. Her cheeks began to get warm as she listened to his steady beating heart.

"And I wish to stay with you forever Junior." Anita spoke up as she raised her head so that they were face to face. Both were blushing from the proximity of the other. Before Anita could even think of another thing to say to him before their lips were locked in a hesitant kiss initiated by Junior. Anita sighed as she melted into the kiss. It became more then what Junior at first thought it would become. He brought his arm up and moved her slightly away from him. He felt a burning feeling all through his body and his body also didn't want to lose the feeling of her, but he had to stop.

"Anita…I…" Before he could finish she had wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his collar bone.

"I love you Junior. I love you…I don't know why, but I love you. Stay with me." He rolled onto his side so that she was not on top anymore yet she was still in his arms. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and the other was cradling her head to his chest.

"I never planned on leaving you. You saved me…I owe you so much. And yet I wish for nothing more then to just hold you like I am." He gulped slightly before he continued.

"Some how my dear little Anita, you have stolen my heart and soul. But, for some reason I feel as if in place of mine I have yours."

_'soul mates…'_ Both of them thought. Neither one cared about the fighting any more. Or that it was nearing dawn. They had finally figured out what they were missing.

A/N:

Well I suppose as one should always do...I do not own Junior or Anita or Miss wendy...in fact I don't own the series they come from R.O.D t.v. though I wish I did...that would be cool. I love this couple and you don't find very many of these stories so I decided to create one.


End file.
